Fairy tales
by Crina
Summary: Lee tells George a bedtime story about prince George and his wise horse. LeeGeorge.


**Disclaimer:** No, I'm not JK (if I was, George/Lee wouldn't be just my fantasy), but I own this story and the story in this story.**  
A/N:** Happy New Year! This was a sudden idea, and I like the way it turned out.

* * *

_**Fairy tales**_

"_'Once upon a time there was a handsome prince called George. He lived in a big, beautiful castle with his father, the king, and his mother, the queen. Prince George loved -'_"

"Does it have to be prince George? Can't it be just plain George? No offense now, but 'prince' sounds so... prissy."

Lee sighed. "Fine. 'George_loved riding alone in the forest with his own horse. The horse was -'_"

"If he was with his horse, then how can you say that he liked riding_alone_?"

Lee didn't bother to response, but continued. "_'The horse was very unusual indeed. It was old and wise, and the oddest thing was that it could speak just like humans. _George_and his horse were very good friends, and sometimes - but only sometimes - the horse was able to save George from all kinds of troubles. You see, prince George was -'_"

"I told you not to use 'prince' again!"

"_'You see, _prince George _was very much a trouble-maker. Every day his mother would find him doing a prank of some sort, and almost as often his father would tell George that if he wouldn't start taking life more seriously, he would not be a good king to his country.'_"

"Who wants to be a king anyway? I know _I_ wouldn't."

"Yes, but ever since George was a child, he was rased to become a king. And George did want to become a king and didn't want to disappoint his loving parents."

"What a wuss."

"Anyway, let me continue. _'That exact day George had again heard those words from his father. When he was riding with his horse in the forest, he discussed with it about himself and his father. "Is my father right?" George asked anxiously. "Will I become a bad king?" Horse assured that one day George would become a great king, greatest of them all. As they were talking, they didn't put attention to where they were going, and suddenly -'_"

"They crashed to a tree!"

"What are you, a masochist?"

"Well, you should know..."

"Shush._' - and suddenly they noticed that they were somewhere they hadn't ever been. They could see a nice, little cottage ahead of them, and the horse noticed happily how tasty the grass was.'_"

"Does it have a name? Calling it just 'horse' sounds pretty cruel to me."

"Its name is... Spot."

"Spot?"

"Dear, do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Well, now when you asked -"

"Just shut up and listen to me. _'"Should we visit that little cottage, Spot?" asked George -'_ seriously, don't laugh - _'from Spot. After Spot had eaten a little bit of grass it answered wisely "Yes, George, I think we should." So they went and George knocked the door. No-one opened it. "Oh, maybe the residents are out", George said. "Let's go, Spot."_

_'They were just leaving, when someone opened the window and shouted after them. "Please, please don't leave!" George and Spot looked at the shouter, and saw a young boy. "You must help me out of there! An evil witch has bewitched the doorknob, and I can't get it open!"'_ Ok, maybe that was little too ridiculous, but you still don't have to roll on the floor, you know."

"Sorry. Go on, I wanna know what'll happen."

"Really? You surprise me. _'George was not a prince for nothing - he was very brave, noble and also very helpful. So he came to help that poor boy. He opened the door and boy walked out, thanking him for his help.'_"

"_How_ he actually thanked him?"

"Oh please, Georgie. He just said 'thank you' and stuff. _'When George saw him outside, he fell in love with him immediately, and asked boy's name. "My name is Lee", he answered. George kneeled down and proposed him.'_"

"Are you trying to hint something now?"

"...Of course not! _'Lee was very surprised, but said that he would marry George.'_"

"And they've known, what, two minutes?"

"Do you have to interrupt me all the time? _'Spot congratulated them, and then they rode to the castle together. Lee couldn't believe at first that he had been saved by a real prince, but he soon got used to that. The wedding was big and glamorous, and next day the king gave his crown to George. "You are a king now, my son. I'm sure you will be a wise one."'_"

"He said that after his son had been married to a man? Oh God, he must've suffered from a gigantic hangover. And what Lee was? A queen?"

"George, please. _'And so George and Lee lived happily ever after.'_ Wasn't it a nice story?"

"Yee-es."

Lee eyed him suspiciously. "Nice to know that you liked it. Good night, then."

"Night."

----

"Lee?"

"Yes, George?"

"I'm not tired yet. Could you tell me another story about us?"

Lee rubbed his eyes. "Fine. _'Once upon a time there was a boy called George...'_"


End file.
